Funny Story
by kktheninja
Summary: A strange girl shows up in the cave one day And the team learns the secrets that no one knows about the dynamic duo. one shot.


**So i have had this plot bunny in my head for a while and i want to get it on paper. set in season one. not sure when though. Before Zatanna came on though. and set after house of hades. Enjoy! one shot.**

The team sat in the living room of mt. Justice, bored out of their minds. "I know!" Wally shouted suddenly "Let's play uncle!"

"Bad idea." said Robin.

"Why, scared you'll lose?"

"No, its just that-"

_Recognized Batman 01._ "Alright team your mission is-"

The never did find out what the mission was going to be because at that very moment the alarm sounded._ Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_ Red lights flashed and everyone jumped into high alert, ready for anything. Batman brought up the security footage, going through each room periodically. when they saw no intruder, he looked at the security footage in all the vents. nothing. "Maybe it's just a glitch." Artemis suggested.

Batman cut the alarm. "Maybe... now as i was saying your mission is-" again he was cut off by a voice unfamiliar to the team.

"sorry, but my brother's dog kinda crushed your couch."

Every head turned to face the interloper. Everyone but the dynamic duo was poised and ready to attack.

"Calm your faces. I am not here to attack you people." The mysterious girl shifted her attention to Batman and Robin. Her peaceful look turned to a glare that caused even Batman to flinch. She crossed her arms and didn't even falter when _Recognized: Superman 02_ sounded through the hall. "I heard the intruder alert!" He seemed to just notice what was going on "Uhh...Am I missing something here?"

"Well", said Wally. "This girl walked in, said she broke the couch, told us she came in peace then started glaring at those two."

"no," she looked at Wally, her face became one of innocence. "I said the _dog_ broke your couch. I can't control where she lands."

"Lands? You have a flying dog?" wally looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't be silly. Only my horse can fly." she said this as if it should have been obvious.

"Who are you?" asked M'gann, the first logical thing to be said.

"I'm Lagoona. I go by Luna." Her happy look once again vanished when she looked at the Dark Knight and his partner.

She pointed to the nearest corner and said "Corner. Now." in such a menacing and commanding voice, even Superman had to resist the urge to stand in the corner.

Robin, although he looked terrified, somehow had the courage to stick his tongue out and say,"Your not the boss of me!"

Luna was clearly very annoyed by this. she disappeared in a sudden waterspout. She returned a moment later with a blonde girl of about seventeen and a video camera. This new intruder glared at Robin and the dynamic duo slunk into the corner. " Now?" Luna asked the Blonde girl; she sounded really tired now. "Lets hold them hostage till the entire Justice League comes, then we will."

"Will what? Who are you people?" Artimis asked.

"Congradulations you earn the award of second logical question! This is Annabeth, and you'll see."

Superman sighed and called in the rest of the leaguers. It took ten minutes for all of them to get there one at a time.

"Will someone tell us what is going on?" Wonder Woman asked as she looked in confusion at the two sitting in the corner.

"Is everyone here?" Superman nodded. "Then start recording, Luna."

" who should I record?" Annabeth thought about it. She then took out a cell phone. " The justice league."

Luna smiled and sat next to the dynamic duo to capture everyone in the room.

"These two are not who they say they are. If you would Luna." "Gladly." As Annabeth fiddled with Robins cape, Luna, careful to keep the camera steady, pulled of batman's left glove. On his finger was a silver skull ring. Annabeth revealed a leather cord with five clay beads on it around Robins neck. The two girls smiled at each other and pulled the jewlery off at the exact same time. All at once, the Dark night began to grow younger while the boy wonder grew older.

Robin stopped aging at about seventeen, while batman kept deaging till he was at fourteen.

"I present to you, Percy Jackson and Nico Di'Angelo!" Luna spread her arms in a wide gesture.

The league sat shocked, Bat-Nico and Percy sat looking sheepish, like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar and Annabeth and Luna looked very pleased with themselves.

"Wha-what the hell?" Wally finaly said something sensible. "um well, you see, heh-heh. Funny story."

**Whoo i did! and longest chapter ive every written! GO KK! yeah so, i dont know where this came from. I get alot of story ideas in Chemistry. Just thought it would be kinda entertaining.**


End file.
